


The Comic Store Isn't Worth It

by stardropdream



Category: Chobits, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This probably marks the last time Kurogane ever goes to Fay's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comic Store Isn't Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ June 3, 2009.

“What are you intentions with my grandson?” 

“Uh,” Kurogane said intelligently. This really hadn’t been what he’d planned on talking about when he’d gone over to the idiot’s house. He shifted, his face contorting into a confused and slightly put upon expression, though he tried to conceal it. (And did so poorly.) 

The man peered at him over his glasses, his line set in a firm, grim line. “What are your intentions with my grandson?” 

“Uh,” Kurogane said again, standing in the front hall and feeling increasingly uncomfortable the longer he stood there. He’d never met this weird guy before—at least Hideki and Chii were seemingly normal, even if strange at times. This man had wiggled into the room, and instead of greeting him like a sensible person would, he’d simply demanded what he’d wanted with his grandson. And he looked slightly crazed, staring at him over the rims of thick glasses, lab coat billowing around his legs. Kurogane realized, with disdainful, morbid humor, that this was probably where that idiot got his craziness from. 

“That is not an answer,” the man declared, pointing a finger at him and a strange glint in his eye. “If you think you can get fresh with my grandson then you—!”

“THAT’S NOT-!” Kurogane sputtered, bristling at the accusations. “IT’S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL!” 

“Oh my,” a third voice said warmly and a woman with long black hair turned the corner, smiling kindly. “Kurogane-kun is already here. Ichiro-san, please try to keep your voice down.” 

Instantly the man’s bristling face melted into a delightful smile as he turned and welcomed his wife, reaching for her hand and tugging her close, his face bursting into a bright red. She smiled back at him, her expression soft. 

Kurogane felt as if he’d suddenly been thrown into something he shouldn’t be watching. He turned his face away discreetly, his face still red from the man’s accusations and from such an open display of affection between a married couple. He shuffled his feet along the floor of the home, stuffing his hands into his pockets, and trying to will his red face away. 

“I’m just setting the ground works for this ruffian!” he heard the man say. 

“I already said it wasn’t like that,” Kurogane muttered, face as red as his eyes. He stared at the ground, glaring. 

“Hello, Kurogane-kun,” Chitose greeted warmly, keeping one hand on her husband’s arm as if that would restrain him from launching forward and throwing Kurogane of the house (and quite possibly that was the case.) 

“… ‘Lo,” Kurogane greeted quietly. 

“Are you here to see Fay?” 

The color in Kurogane’s face only increased in hue and magnitude. “…Maybe.” 

Chitose’s smile softened. “He’s out with his parents right now if you’d like to sit down and wait.”

“I don’t want this weird kid just sitting here,” the man began but Chitose kindly cut him off. 

“We’d be happy to have you,” she said, in a warm, motherly tone that both soothed Kurogane and warned Ichiro that he better not attempt any funny business. Kurogane looked up at her and saw his own mother in her kind eyes, so he looked away, nodded, and flopped down uselessly onto the couch in the front hall. 

The man glared at him the entire time. 

Kurogane glared back. 

Chitose offered Kurogane a glass of lemonade as he waited, and noticed the glaring match between the man and the young boy. She smiled and said, doing her best to diffuse the tension: “This is my husband, Ichiro-san. He’s Fay and Yuuy’s grandfather.” 

“Call me Icchan,” the man said darkly. 

Kurogane never used names, so his demand was thoroughly ignored. 

“Hn,” Kurogane grunted, then realized it was rude to just grunt at Chitose, who had only been kind to him, “Oh.” 

Chitose smiled, used to Kurogane’s lack of eloquence. 

“What are you intentions with my grandson?” Ichiro said again, glaring at him again once Chitose had left the room to bring her husband some more lemonade. He gripped the glass tightly in one hand. 

Kurogane felt himself blush. “I was gonna go to the comic store. Figured I’d ask if the idiot wanted to go, too.” 

Something glinted in Icchan’s eyes and a slow, sly grin crept across his face at Kurogane’s blush. “Why bother waiting?” 

“Might as well,” Kurogane muttered, looking away. 

“Hmmmmm,” Icchan hummed. “On second thought, you should call me Sir.” 

“No.”

Icchan stood and strode confidently over to Kurogane. Kurogane glared up at him up until Icchan captured his cheeks between forefinger and thumb and pinched, pulling. “Rude little kid, aren’t you?”

“I’m not a kid!” Kurogane shouted, trying to pull his face away from Icchan’s hands. 

Icchan laughed. “You look like one to me!” His eyes glinted. “And you have a crush on my grandson, don’t you?”

“WHAT!?” Kurogane shouted, and kicked Icchan in the stomach in his attempt to get away. He fell off the couch, one leg still hooked over the arm of the couch. He stared at the ceiling in a petrified shock, face the color of tomatoes and his heart thumping loudly in his chest.

Oh god, was he that obvious? 

“Knew it,” Icchan said confidently. 

“Shut up, you don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kurogane snapped, clenching his eyes shut. 

Icchan was laughing, and wiggling towards him. Kurogane tensed up, glaring up at him before realizing he was still flopped rather uselessly on his back. He scrambled to his feet, glaring some more just for the sake of glaring and for the sake of glaring. 

“Oh, I see you two are bonding well,” Chitose said, breaking the tense moment. Icchan whipped around, all smiles and sparkles, and wiggled over to his wife to take her proffered cup of lemonade. Kurogane stared after him, flabbergasted, before looking down at his feet. His hands clenched and unclenched a few times. 

“This little ruffian won’t do anything bad to our grandson, don’t you worry,” Icchan pledged.

“I never had any doubts,” Chitose said, smiling warmly. “Kurogane-kun and Fay have always been such good friends.”

“Is that so?” Icchan said, the glint in his eye returning. Kurogane was quickly learning to hate that glint. 

“Isn’t it?” Chitose asked, and Kurogane realized she was asking him. 

Kurogane looked away again. “I guess.” 

Chitose smiled and Icchan smiled, too, though his smile was much less warm as it was cocky and all-knowing. Kurogane decided he definitely hated that idiot’s grandpa, if this was how he always acted. Loud and obnoxious. Just like that idiot.

No, he corrected himself. Not like that idiot. 

“Oh, Kuro-sama’s here,” a voice said from behind Kurogane. Speak of the devil. Kurogane whipped around and glared as Fay came in through the front door, his parents behind him. 

“We’re back,” Chii announced as she shut the door behind her husband and son. 

“Welcome back,” Chitose said warmly, coming forward to greet her family. 

Once again, Kurogane felt as if he had walked into something private, and looked away, stuffing his hands into his pocket awkwardly. He glanced over when Fay came his way, standing beside him.

“What’s up, Kuro-tan?”

“My name’s Kurogane.”

“Hm,” Fay said, but didn’t sound like he was actually listening. Kurogane’s frown deepened. Fay continued, cheerfully, “What’s up?”

Kurogane pursed his lips and kicked his feet along the ground. “I was gonna go to the comic store.”

“I’ll go with you,” Fay said, without hesitation. “Just give me a minute.”

“Whatever,” Kurogane said, in order to hide how pleased he was. He jerked his head towards the door. “I’ll wait outside.” 

A few moments later, and a few awkward goodbyes on Kurogane’s part, found the young boy standing outside, waiting for Fay to hurry the hell up and get outside. When the door opened and he realized it wasn’t Fay coming towards him and instead a wiggling moron, however, made the boy’s mood sour more than he felt was possible, given how soured he was already. 

“What do you want?” Kurogane snapped as Icchan came to a stop in front of him. 

Icchan clapped a hand on Kurogane’s shoulder, not noticing or more possibly ignoring the fact that Kurogane tried to squirm away from him. Icchan followed him, wiggling all the way. Kurogane hated his life, sometimes. He grumbled to himself, glaring up at Icchan through his fringe when the man still refused to leave or say anything. 

“What?!” 

Icchan grinned. “I was right before, wasn’t I?”

“Hmph, go away.”

“That wasn’t a no.”

“Why does it matter?”

“Because if your intentions with my grandson are anything but pure, I’ll make you sorry, kid,” Icchan promised, pinching Kurogane’s cheek again and keeping a death grip on Kurogane’s shoulder. The urge to kick Icchan again was steadily rising and he glowered, his eyes flashing. 

“I don’t have any intentions!” 

“That’s even worse!” Icchan declared, and drew Kurogane in for a noogy. “You little squirt, you saying Fay isn’t good enough?”

“WOULD YOU JUST GO AWAY!?” Kurogane shouted, squirming. 

“Eeeeh, Kuro-sama and Grandpa Icchan are getting along well,” Fay said. 

Kurogane whipped his head around, freezing, as Fay shut the door behind him. His face turned red. 

Shit. 

He hated everything. 

“Should we go, Kuro-chan? Or would you rather hang out with my grandpa?” Fay asked, laughing. 

Kurogane glared and finally managed to shove the grown man (grown and man were relative terms, considering how much of a spazz he was) away from him and stuff his hands back into his pockets again. The sure sign of a bored, indifferent young boy. Obviously. 

“Whatever. Let’s just go.”

“Okay,” Fay said cheerfully. “Bye, Grandpa!”

“You two have fun,” Icchan said, waving. Fay turned away and Kurogane went to follow him, but not before seeing the warning look on Icchan’s face as he trailed after the blond boy. 

“I’m sure we will,” Fay was saying. He turned his head and smiled up at Kurogane. “Thanks for waiting.”

“Tch!” 

Yeah. Kurogane hated everything.


End file.
